


The Cake Shop

by Killer_lex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Sirens, Smut, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, dream controller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_lex/pseuds/Killer_lex
Summary: Tsukishima is a siren just trying to get threw life.





	The Cake Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually proud of this. ??. I may make it into multiple chapters if people want.

He walked against the current of the wind. His sights set out on a certain goal. Tho, his goal will never be fulfilled. As he pushed threw the current of people and air. Why wasn’t he able to fulfill his goal? He’s a siren.

Most people expect a to be a beautiful bird-woman. As Asian folklore has told, from the the Odyssey. They were beautiful and magnificent creatures of the sea. Calling out for Persephone’s return from her capture, Hades. Demeter has made the Sirens call out a beautiful song, with a sad melody. Their song has been luring in sailors to their doom for centuries. No one knew if the age the sailors or just let them die, but no sailor was safe around their island.

Tsukishima was a siren, but he was not some bird-woman, no. Sirens have evolved to look like humans, no more wings, no feathers, no more island. Tho, the island still exists in the deep sea. Tsukishima had gained the trait of being a siren from his mother. A beautiful woman, magnificent voice that his father couldn’t resist since the day he first heard her.

Tsukishima has always been afraid of his voice. His voice was his, and only his that he only lets out in the comfort of his own apartment. While planting, or doing homework, or whatever the man got to do. His voice was his only insecurity. Yes, it was beautiful, magnificent, but he didn’t want someone to fall in love with him because of his voice. That’s the last of his worries. His voice attracts unwanted attention.

 

…

 

  
“Why would you want this job? You seem perfectly capable of getting a job of somewhere high class with your looks, modeling even.” Asked the man who was gonna be his soon to be boss. “I do not like the attention that those type of jobs give me out. Attention is what I do not look for in a job. Working at this bakery would be my dream.” Tsukishima Said with upmost confidence. The man behind the counter nodded. His silent looking face stared at him “You are exactly what I have been looking for in a helper. All I need you to do is manage the orders and customers if that is okay.” The man named Akashi said, giving him promising eyes, and Tsukishima seemed to give that look back at him nodding in agreement.

Tsukishima stood at the counter of the small quaint shop. It was filled with a sweet smell of cakes, pastries, and other baked goods. It was decorated pleasantly, flowers, cakes, and sweets decorated the place. It was a peaceful job. Tsukishima started to fix his uniform when a male with crazy bedhead walked into the shop. This man quickly made him annoyed.

“Hi, uh, yes, can I, uh, get..” the tan male spoke. He looked at the many different cakes, and he gulped, he didn’t know what has about to go on. “Can I get you to take out?” The male asked, and Tsukishima did not seem pleased. “I am afraid sir that, that is not on the menu. Pick something that is worth your while.” Tsukishima said with a hint of venom in his voice, while the other laughed “Don't worry! I’m here for Akashi. He’s my friend. Kei.” The male said, and Tsukishima was about To knock him off his feet with one punch. “He is not here at the moment he left to do some chores. Come back some other time, or how about never when I’m working here.” He said with a growl. “Names Kuroo. Tell Akashi I’ve been here.” He said softly. He walked to the door “Bye~ Kei~” The male dragged out as he left.

 

…

 

“How did it go flirting with the new guy?” Asked his best friend, Bokuto. “Terrible! He wasn’t into it..” whined kuroo, as Bokuto let out a loud laugh. Kuroo screeched at his best friends betrayal. “How! Dare! You! You betrayed me! My best friend!” Cried out Kuroo. The two had gotten strange looks from the people passing by.

Kuroo was able to control dreams. Able to depict what happens to them. Every few weeks he would have a dream about a siren. Beautiful, lean, pale, skinny, have very few blemishes on his skin, but he would wake up every time before he got to see the beautiful mans face. It saddened him very much. “Bro! Let’s go!” Called our Bokuto, and Kuroo followed keeping his eye on the man with glasses in the shop.

 

  
…

 

  
Tsukishima hates him, hates him with all his heart. The man was stupid. Flirting with a person he had just met? Who does that? It was idiotic. Tsukishima closed up shop when Akashi said he was not able to make it back before closing.

Tsukishima started to walk down the almost barren path. Seeing few drunken people, old and young. Few homeless people, which he gladly gave money to some of them. As he walked he forgot where he was and he started to hum a tune that had been stuck in his head. He let loose and started to sing, seeing as no one would hear him at this hour, and boy was he wrong. People where looking out their windows. Staring at him, and he could feel it. He shut up real quick and he started to pace back to his apartment quickly.

He walked to the elevator and he got in. He thought he was going to be alone but someone interrupted his silence. A man with wide shoulders walked in. His hair was as messy as the guy with bed head this morning. He stood to the side of the elevator. He looked to see his friend walk in, and realized who it was. The bed head man.

“Well well well! It’s Kei! From Akashi’s shop!” The bed headed man expressed “Please do not call me Kei, call me Tsukishima.” He said in a polite manner.

“I didn’t know you lived here. Did you just move in?” He asked “Yes, I did. I’m new to Tokyo.” He said softly. His voice barely coming up from a whisper. He was still embarrassed about the incident soon to be long forgotten. “Ah! I’ve lived here my whole life, with my bro here named Bokuto.” He said softly. Seeing how the blonde was scarred. “I’ll walk you to your apartment?” He asked, and without warning Tsukishima nodded. Kuroo smiles brightly.

They were about to his floor when he was searching for his keys. “..fuck.” Tsukishima said softly. “What?” Asked Bokuto “I forgot my keys at the shop.” He said whining. Kuroo blushed, but cleared his throat “You can stay with us for the night until you can get your keys” he offered and Tsukishima agreed.

They had made it to his apartment. Tsukishima guess that the two boys lived together. He wasn’t bothered by it. They were friends. Kuroo got the keys out and opened the door. The three men walked in. Tsukishima feeling out of place “I will take the couch.” He said softly. “I don’t want to intrude on any of your twos rooms.” Tsukishima said, and Bokuto nodded “Only if you want. That’s okay. Right Kuroo?” He asked and Kuroo nodded. “We want him to feel comfortable so let him sleep where he pleases. I’ll go get you some pajamas.” Kuroo said walking to the bedroom.

He was now only left with Bokuto. “So. You left your keys huh?” He asked with a sly smirk “I really did.” He said, and before the conversation got any further Kuroo walked back in with some comfortable looking clothes and blankets. He sat them on the couch. The two took their leave to the bedroom so he could change. That’s what he did.

He felt like his voice was tugging on him wanting to sing. He wanted, and needed to sing. It was calling him. He quickly changed and he wrapped the blanket around him and he walked onto the balcony. He sat on the chair after making sure the door was closed. He slowly started to sing. He felt better, and his mood was lifted.

He sang without a care in a world. He knew someone would hear him but as long as it wasn’t one of the two inside. He was fine. He was smiling as he sang.

Kuroo walked out to get some water. He was only wearing pajama pants and no shirt. He saw that Tsukishima was gone and he looked around. He saw him outside singing. He barely heard it. But it was alluring. He opened the door quickly, but quietly. His voice was the sirens in his dreams.

Tsukishima saw him. His eyes widened and he immediately stopped. “No. Continue. I know your a siren. It was beautiful.” He said softly. Tsukishima shook his head. Kuroo closed the door. “I’m not affected by a Sirens spell. That doesn’t mean I’m still allured to their voice.”

“I hate it! I hate my voice and what terrible horror it could create. People cheating on their lover because was singing. That scares me! Attention that it creates scares me. I only sing when I am-“ Tsukishima was stopped. Kuroo’s face was close to his. “Your voice is amazing Tsukishima Kei. I love it. I want to be able to hear it where ever I am. I love it too much to loose you at this point. So please. Continue with your beautiful singing.” Kuroo said as he gave him the most enchanting kiss Tsukishima has ever endured. Tsukishima didnt want to continue singing at that point. He wanted Kuroo right now.

Kuroo tried pulling away but when he realized that tsukishima didn’t want him to stop. He didn’t. This went on and on. Messing and sloppy kissing. Nothing was stopping the two.

 

  
…

 

  
Kuroo was in between Tsukishima’s legs. Thrusting at a quick pace. He had no idea how he ended up here but he was loving it. He was letting out breathless moans and gasps. “Kuroo! Please, f-faster!” He called out. Kuroo did just that, and at that moment the bed headed male was pounding into him, no mercy with all of his actions. Tsukishima could barely make out any coherent words to go What with he wanted.

Kuroo pulled out quickly, and Tsukishima whimpered loudly. “N-No! In! Please!” He called out “I’m changing positions. Hold the fuck up.” He said softly. He put Tsukishima on his knees and elbows. He thrusted back into the man and kept going with his pace he was earlier.

 

  
…

 

  
In the morning the blonde boy woke up in the bedroom of Kuroo. Oh boy, did he hurt right now. He was trying to move his legs, but all they did was hurt from movement. He whined loudly and he tried moving, but he was in someone’s grip. He turned to see Kuroo fast asleep with his arms around him. “Kuroo...Kuroo” he called out. He opened his eyes slightly “yes?” He asked. “Let me go please.” He said softly, and he did so. He laid up with a sharpe pain flowing threw his lower back and legs. He stood and he had to wait before he could walk, or he would fall face first.

He waited and he was eventually able to walk on his own. He got dressed and he walked out into the living room. He saw Bokuto, watching TV and eating cereal “So how was it?”’was all he asked


End file.
